


Day 40: Weirdmaggedon Pt. 3

by PineTrain



Series: 40 Days of Pinecest [41]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

“Oh kiiids! Come out, come out wherever you are!” echoed Bill’s shrill voice through the cavernous halls. 

Dipper and Mabel were currently huddled in a hidden alcove, just another momentary position as they evaded the chaos god. They had shown such confidence to their grunkles when they distracted him, but the sight of the other townsfolk captured had left them bereft of ideas on how to actually beat him. 

For now, they had to stay hidden and buy time to come up with a new plan of action. It helped that Bill was taking a leisurely approach to hunting them down, but he’d tire of it eventually. The current idea was to get back to the older twins and go from there.

Yet as hard as they tried to navigate the Fearamid, they could never quite get back to Stan and Ford. It seemed to be ever changing. Blink and a door is now a wall, or blink again and now its a hallway. Dipper and Mabel had beaten Bill before, but this was different. Even together, they were at a loss. They needed help. 

“Dipper, I’m scared.” 

It was something he’d wanted to say for a while now, but didn’t so he wouldn’t alarm her. Mabel probably had resisted just as long before cracking. 

“I am too,” he whispered, hugging her. Stomping sounds seemed to come from every direction as Bill nonchalantly searched for them. They shivered as they held each other. 

“What if we can’t beat him? We can’t come up with anything and we can’t find Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford?” Mabel hiccupped, “What if I killed us all?” 

“You didn’t have anything to do with this. Just because we’re having trouble thinking of an idea doesn’t mean it’s your fault this happened.” 

Mabel choked and covered her mouth to suppress the sound of the following cough. “It is though…” she said quietly, “I gave him the rift…” 

Dipper processed what she just said. “What?” he asked, confused. “Why would you do that?” 

Mabel tried to pull away but he held her fast. “I just… I was panicking a bit after I ran away and then Blendin showed up and said he could help me. I thought it was okay to give him the rift because it was weird and I figured he’d know better than me. But then it turned out he was possessed by Bill. I should have known better than to just give away something I didn’t understand. I should have been more careful. So, yeah, it is my fault all this happened.” Her voice was barely audible at the end, tormented by guilt as she was. 

Dipper twitched a little. He’d never told her about the rift at Ford’s behest. As much as he respected his elder, as much as he knew Ford was the absolute expert on these things, he’d still decided to listen to a man he’d known less than a month and not trust his twin. The girl he grew up with. Who always had his back. Who he loved. 

“Mabel, it’s not just your fault.” Dipper said. “I should’ve told you about the rift. Ford told me not to, but he doesn’t know you. No one knows you like I do. I should’ve trusted you to understand how important it was. You made a mistake, but part of the reason you made it was because I didn’t tell you something that you deserved to know.” Mabel looked up at him with a tear covered face and he smiled down at her. “And… I’m sorry I tried to break us up. We’re the Mystery Twins, why should we ever break up?” he punctuated it with a kiss on her forehead. 

Mabel was quiet for a bit, her emotions roiling within her. She felt like there was something deeper in his words than he let on. Something about the words he used, something about that kiss. 

“Why did you want to break us up?” 

He didn’t answer.

“I ran off without giving you a chance to speak before. Why did you want to stay here instead of with me? It’s not just because you want to be Ford’s apprentice, is it?” 

Dipper fidgeted. A faint part of him recognized that they should be more focused on evading Bill, but they hadn’t gotten anywhere with that. Mabel was probably thinking the same, he figured, and if they were going to die regardless, why not get it out there? 

“I’ve just, well, for a few months now I’ve had,” this was damn hard to say, “erm, thoughts. About you.” There was more to what he wanted to say, but his voice caught in his throat at the fact that he’d actually said even that much. 

Mabel flushed. Thoughts? Like hers about him? But there was no way. He was a hormone-addled teenager with no girlfriend, maybe they were just- 

“S-sexual thoughts?” she said unintentionally. 

“No! Not, um, that far. Maybe not yet anyways.” No reason to be coy now. Dipper had looked away in embarrassment. He turned back to see Mabel looking at him oddly. Her eyes were searching his worriedly. Even someone as romantically incompetent as Dipper could tell what she wanted as she moved her face closer to his. 

The instant their lips touched they embraced each other hard enough to crush the breath out of both their lungs, the air escaping from their nostrils as they refused to break the connection. Everything they had built up inside poured out of them like two rivers crashing into each other when their dams broke. While they continued for a bit longer, the threat of suffocation ended it quickly. 

“I love you,” they said simultaneously after catching their breath. They smiled at each other and shared another, softer kiss. 

“Oh! Is this for real!?” They both froze at the sound of the last person they wanted to meet right now. “You Pines twins never stop surprising me and that’s pretty impressive! To think, incest! I can’t wait to see Sixer’s face when he finds out! This’ll be hilarious!” 

Bill grabbed them with his hands and pulled them apart. They reached out to each other in desperation, their thoughts the same. It couldn’t end like this, not now. Not after they knew that forbidden dreams and desires were reciprocated. It wasn’t fair. 

“Hahahaha! Man, and I thought Sixer would be a great addition to my freaks just because he had another finger! You should join me too! Seriously, guys, think about it! You perverts would fit in even better than he would!” 

Dipper and Mabel just glared at him, both deep red from embarrassment and anger. 

“Give it some thought!” Bill said cheerfully, “I really like you two, despite everything. It’s true! I do need to get in Sixer’s head, though, so let’s get moving.” 

Bill continued as he walked them down the halls, “By the way, I might have to tell him I’ll kill one of you if he’s stubborn. But don’t worry, I’ll make it an illusion. He’ll give in after he thinks one of you is dead. Then we can get back to the details of you joining me once I’ve escaped Gravity Falls.”

————– 

“Kids!” Stan and Ford said in unison. 

“Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Ford!” Dipper and Mabel called back, mostly in unison with the exception of ordering the names differently. 

“Alright, Fordsy, I caught the little rascals. Now cough up the info!” 

“I’ll never tell you, Bill!” Ford yelled defiantly. 

“Haha, I thought you’d say that,“ Bill laughed. "Now, I was planning on threatening to kill them, and I still might, but first, I have a little bit of info you might find interesting. You’ll never guess what I found them doing! But go ahead, try anyways!” 

“Uh…” Ford said, confused. 

“Oh, I can’t keep it a secret!“ Bill squealed like a tweenage schoolgirl. "Making out! They were kissing! They even said they loved each other! Two little incestuous Pines twins. Pinecestuous, haha! Who knows what would’ve happened if I didn’t grab them when I did.” 

“What?” Stan said, “Bill, you’re going to have to try a lot harder on your joke routine.” 

“Saw it with my own one eye, fez boy.” Bill’s eye flickered like a television screen to show Dipper and Mabel talking in their alcove. Apparently, he’d been watching them for quite a bit longer than they had thought. Stan and Ford witnessed the whole confession, their eyes widening when the kiss happened. Dipper and Mabel felt ashamed and didn’t meet their questioning gaze. 

“Kids, is this… real? He made that up, right?” Ford asked. 

Dipper and Mabel still didn’t speak, but their expressions gave all the answers needed. Stan and Ford looked at each other with the same flabbergasted face. Bill was tittering to himself the whole time, reveling in the awkward situation. 

“Haha, yeah, couple of freaks, aren’t they?” he said mockingly. “I actually offered them the same deal to join my band I gave you. If your brother there has something weird too, you can all join! One big, happy, freakfest family!” 

“I… uh, I…” Ford was at a loss for words. Stan set his hand on his brother’s shoulder and they shared a glance. Ford’s resolve came back and he nodded. “No, we aren’t joining you, Bill.” It had an air of finality, even if it lacked the strength his earlier refusals had. 

“Suit yourself,” Bill said with a shrug, “I guess I’ll kill one of them after all!” His eye widened and a third arm appeared to slap his forehead, “Wow! I just realized! If you thought the other one would be sad normally, now I’m killing their sibling AND their lover. Two for the price of one, what a deal! Anyways,” Bill’s eye began flashing between symbols of a pine tree and shooting star, a red glow illuminating the twins as they struggled, “Eenie! Meenie! Miney! YOU!”

“Wait! I’ll do it!” Ford yelled just before Bill snapped his fingers. “I’ll make the deal.” 

“Good choice.” He set the kids down, then pushed them together. “You two can get back to what you were doing now,” his eye scrunching into a grin. 

Dipper and Mabel hugged each other in relief, but there was an undeniable current of discomfort riding under it all. Their eyes met, then they turned to see their uncles staring at them. Neither of their faces were readable. The twins withered under the gaze regardless. 

“Back to business!” Bill said cheerfully, approaching Ford with his hand outstretched. “Uh, right…” Ford said, taking Bill’s handshake. The demon laughed maniacally and turned to stone, his essence now in the Mindscape. Ford fell to his knees with his eyes closed. 

Stan glanced at twins again, then removed his fez and pulled out the memory gun. Dipper and Mabel shared a gasp as he shot his brother in the head. Finished, Stan sighed and went to sit next to him. 

“Grunkle Stan? You shot Grunkle Ford? But he has the metal plate?” Dipper asked as they finally came closer. 

“No Dipper, I’m Ford. We switched clothes to trick Bill. He should be gone now, but so is Stanley. He sacrificed himself for us all,” Ford said quietly. 

Dipper and Mabel both teared up, but didn’t say anything as Ford rubbed his temples. Erasing his brother must have been very hard on him. They looked at each other and simultaneously nodded. Despite the tears they were shedding and the desire to comfort Ford, they didn’t want to pile on a reminder about Bill’s revelation. So the family stayed in silence as the Fearamid slowly disintegrated and Weirdmaggedon came to an end.


End file.
